ADR-04 Defender Upgrade
BACKGROUND With Pioneer mission given the go ahead, upgrading of existing mecha along with the devlopemtn and production of new designs went into overdrive. This of course brought about many key designs that while were good only saw the limited production stage at best. This left the planers and those in power with a decision to make it they did. They dicede to do aome significant upgrades to teh venerable Destroids they lready had along with production of new design to bolster the forces going with the Expitionary forces. The Defender saw an upgrade the ammunition being used for it's main guns as well as the standard armour and electronics upgrade. While effective, it too would fall victim to a later upgraded and modified Tomahawk, just as the Spartan and Phalanx did. Model Type - ADR-04 MK X/XI Defender Class - Air Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 480 Cockpit - 210 Missile Pods (2) - 240 ea Legs (2) - 300 ea Feet (2) - 115 ea Ammo Bins/Capacitors - 120 Sensor Pod - 180 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 98kph Leaping - 15ft Endurance - Mk X 475 hours on 8 cannisters of protoculture, Mk XI 90 hours on 8 cannisters of protoculture Statistics Height - 10.8m Length - 4.3m Width - 8.6m Weight - 27.7 tons loaded PS - Equivalent to a robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Twin 78mm Autocannon (2, Mk X) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 3d6x10+20 per 10 round burst per arm. Can be fired together. Use armour piercing rules. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 bursts per arm Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Optional Twin Laser Cannon (2 in place of Autocannons, Mk XI) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 14km Damage - 3d6x10 per blast per arm. can be fired together. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Bonuses/Penalties Use Mecha Combat Elite Kick - 6d6mdc Body block/tackle - 2d6mdc Swat - 2d6mdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense radar - Range - 320km and can track up to 72 targets at once. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both editions)